Fall for You
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Immediately, she directed her attention elsewhere even though, suddenly, the thought of kissing Sirius Black right here, right now, seemed like the perfect thing to do.


**Fall for You**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**: AU, Cross-Gen. Please enjoy.

* * *

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley had just had the shittiest day in creation. Captain had called them in for a whole day training from six o'clock this morning until now, eight o'clock, where she was drowning herself in the shower. She ached all over, mud embedded in her fingernails and smeared across her knees, arms and face.

Her last team mate had left over twenty minutes ago, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to leave the shower. Despite the fact she'd been training since six, been screamed at for making a mistake when it wasn't even her fault, she still didn't particularly want to return home to an empty flat.

Harry worked constantly. Leaving early and getting home late, all he wanted was to round up dark wizards. Who could blame him? That was all he'd known. All his life, Voldemort had been there until the day he was defeated, he dictated his every move and swallowed up his childhood. Ginny was already at her wits end because Harry was too caught up in himself and work to even pay her a second notice and she couldn't be in the middle of it any longer. She was surprised they'd lasted the year and a bit they had.

Several minutes later she reluctantly shut off the shower and vacated the cubicle to search for a towel.

"Holy Merlin's balls!"

Ginny yelped, snatching up her towel and covering herself up, before she twirled around to identify the intruder. Her wand was already in her hand as she found herself face to face with Sirius Black. She should have known who it was purely from the choice of language.

"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Sirius had his hand in front of his eyes, a wry grin across his face, "Well, I thought I'd come and give my _honorary daughter in law_ a lift and hit the three broomsticks whilst Harry was working later. I didn't expect to see so much of you since your practice finished an hour ago."

Ginny scowled, pulling the towel properly around her naked body whilst trying to find the right comeback, "Usually, strange men aren't allowed to wander into the Harpies Changing Room."

"You decent?" Sirius said, peeking around his hands with a smirk.

"Well, I'm covered up if that's what you mean," Ginny retorted, crossing to her locker to pull out her bag, whilst Sirius took a seat on one of the benches by the door.

There was a short pause before he spoke, "Is everything alright, Gin? Why are you spending more time here than is humanely possible?"

Ginny sighed, twisting her hair up into a bun before she crossed to change in her own designated cubicle, thinking on Sirius' question. Why was she truly spending all her time training? Was it because of Harry or was it because she didn't want to be alone? It could have been both, but she lied about it anyway.

"Everything's fine," she found herself saying.

"You know I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," Sirius responded. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was giving the occupied cubicle one of his looks. If it had been anyone but Sirius, that lie would have been easy for Ginny, but Sirius always knew.

"I - I, fuck, Sirius," Ginny finally spluttered out, "Your Godson is trapped, his childhood has been snatched away and he can't stop fighting the dark."

Sirius remained silent and Ginny cursed under her breath. Why would she tell Sirius how his godson had been stained by the dark? Either he already knew or he didn't want to hear about it. For some reason she felt the need to continue though, "We're not a couple, we never have been. The Harry I loved never came back from fighting Voldemort."

She paused, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, "You know what. Forget about it. Forget I said anything."

Ginny came out of her cubicle fully dressed, not meeting Sirius' eyes as she dumped her dirty training robes in the washing basket and her towel in with of the rest of the team's. When he didn't say anything, Ginny risked turning to meet his gaze. He looked solemn.

"You know, I'd like to be settled into somewhat of a normal life. Somewhat. I know it's never going to be completely normal." Sirius finally said, "I won't let my life be ruined by what happened to me, but I was older than Harry. He was just a kid and he didn't have anyone to help him stop what's happening now."

Ginny instantly felt bad for making Sirius recall his time in Azkaban. Maybe she was fucked up too, all that stuff with Tom, maybe she fitted in perfectly, "I'm sorry, Sirius."

She joined him on the bench, her head leaning back against the wall, "There's nothing to apologise for."

For the next five minutes, they listened to the sound of the rain hammering against the skylights of the changing room, neither one of them uttering a word. Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she studied his face. His grey eyes were gaining a sparkle in them, one she suspected he'd had long before Azkaban, but lost during his time there. His face was neatly shaved, his hair sat perfectly in place and Ginny found her eyes lingering on his lips.

Immediately, she directed her attention elsewhere even though, suddenly, the thought of kissing Sirius Black right here, right now, seemed like the perfect thing to do.

_Fuck it, he's already seen you naked._

Ginny turned quickly and pressed her lips to his, causing him to startle for a split second before Sirius the Player came out, pulling her toward him as they indulged in a kiss that should never have happened. Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing, but her mind was racing and her heart beating to fast to stop herself from kissing her boyfriend's godfather.

When they broke apart several moments later, her chest was heaving slightly and she caught that twinkle in his eye for just a second as they sat there, both breathless.

It only took a second before a flood of regret smashed into Ginny. Sirius gripped her arms to stop her pulling away in fear and embarrassment. She flushed red, "I'm sorry –"

"Don't be." He told her, "Just shut up a sec, and stay still."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again. It was softer this time and Ginny breathed in deeply, taking a moment to savour the kiss, something she hadn't done in a long while. Sirius took her higher than Harry, higher than any kite, broom or plane could take her. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, the regret from before quelled before it could bother her further.

"You smell like raspberries," Sirius mumbled as he leant down to kiss her jawline, followed by her neck.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but she can't even find the words she wanted to say. She didn't even know what she wanted to say anyway.

So Ginny simply held onto her words and just let herself drown; because once she'd drowned, it could be a new beginning.

* * *

**Prompts and Comps:**

**Quidditch League (Chaser 2)**: #6 Naked, #10 Towels, #13 Dialogue: "Forget about it."

**Hogwarts (HoM)**: Quote: I'd like to be settled into somewhat of a normal life. Somewhat. I know it's never going to be completely normal. - Michael Jordan, Era: Trio era, Year: 1999

**Tour de Fiction:** The Song: Fall For You by Second Hand Seranade, The Word: Raspberries, The Word: New Beginning, The Word: Kite

**Ami x**


End file.
